Light of Moon
by Lydie haley
Summary: lo q me gustaria q pasara en esta parte del manga. Sasusaku


XXX000XXX

**Este fic esta dedicado para ****.Lolly Tenkawa, espero que te guste y Feliz cumple!!, ojale que te la pases súper chido en tu día y que te la pases en compañía de tus seres queridos y que golpees mucha gente XD, no es cierto, sólo pásatela bien XP**

**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, son obra de Kishimoto-sama y le ruego a Kami-sama que le de una buena idea para terminarlo y que se de cuenta de que hay muchos fans del sasusaku que deseamos que culmine de esta manera, obvio que también con naruhina n.n

XXX000XXX

En un claro del bosque, había una casa en la cual se encontraba el equipo Hebi después de la pelea de su líder con su hermano.

-realmente Sasuke da miedo no?, no me gustaría estar en su camino con algo que desea- comentaba un chico peliplateado

-si lo sé, pero lo que más me preocupa es su salud, espero que se recupere pronto-respondió su compañero de equipo

-solo espero que la cacatúa no lo mate-alego el peliplateado

XXX000XXX

-esto no es posible!! si se muere mi sasukito no se que haré, él tiene que ser mío sin importar lo que pase-volteando a ver al pelinegro que yacía en la cama con diversas heridas, algunas de gravedad- no te preocupes sasukito yo te cuidare con mi vida-se salió de la habitación dirigiéndose con sus demás compañeros de equipo.

_**POV Sasuke**_

-donde estoy?- _pregunto pero nadie me contesta, me duela la cabeza, ahora lo recuerdo todo, maté al asesino de mi clan, pero….por que no me siento feliz? al contrario me siento vació, creía que con mi venganza por fin sería más feliz, más bien sería libre, pero es todo lo contrario, ahora q lo pienso solo fui más feliz en lo que cabe cuando estaba en el equipo 7, como estarán? no!...no tengo que pensar más en eso, yo soy un vengador!! pero…..ahora que soy? tan solo soy……….realmente, no se lo que soy_. El moreno tiene en su mirada reflejada sus pensamientos, poco a poco se va quedando dormido.

XXX000XXX

Se ve al grupo especial de Konoha avanzar en el bosque.

"_donde estas Teme"_. Volteando ver a su lado izquierdo _"Sakura-chan todavía no lo olvidas verdad?, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que los dos de verdad se querían, bueno aunque el Teme nunca lo demostraba con palabras solo con sus acciones"_-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, encontraremos al Teme y lo llevaremos de regreso con nosotros-

-Naruto…él ya no quiere estar con nosotros-al decir esto se pone triste-además…el ya tiene un nuevo equipo-al decir esto unas lagrimas salieron de sus orbes de jade

-No llores Sakura-chan, no te acuerdas que te prometí que lo regresaría de nuevo a la aldea? él regresara con nosotros, nee Hinata-chan-volteando a verla-ya lograste encontrar el chacra de Sasuke?

-No, aún…..esperen…creo que veo algo hacia el norte Na-naruto-kun

-Muy bien, iremos hacia el norte Dattebayo!! _"ya pronto llegamos, espéranos Sasuke"_

El grupo se dirigió hacia la dirección mencionada por Hinata.

XXX000XXX

-¿Cómo se encuentra Fosforito?

-Cállate imbecil!! y mi Sasuke-kun aún esta grave

-No le digas de esa manera, ya sabes que se enoja, por que no lo llevamos a que lo curen Fosforito?-

-Como que por que?! Animal!! somos Hebi, lo más seguro es que cuando nos vean nos persigan los ANBUS.

-pues si, pero…… que vamos a hacer estupida mujer?-

-Yo que demonios sé!! por cierto donde esta Juugo?-

-lo más seguro que con Sasuke-viendo como Karin se dirigía a la habitación de Sasuke-Fosforito! en vez de estar de zorra deberías de ponerte a hacer un té, tal ves para eso si sirvas.

Volviendo la vista hacia Suigetsu, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina-Cállate!! tú no me das ordenes, pero…tienes razón-_"estupido Suigetsu, sólo lo haré porque es para mi Sasuke-kun, aunque….todavía no entiendo por que se molesta si le llamo de esa forma"_ pensando eso se dirigía hacia la cocina para preparar el té.

XXX000XXX

Juugo se encontraba mirando fijamente al moreno-¿Cuándo piensas despertar?-

El moreno se encontraba muy mal de salud, tenía temperatura muy alta y dificultades para respirar, él decía incoherencias entre las cuales se alcanzaba a apreciar-Sa…Sakura-

-Parece ser que aún no la olvidas verdad?- _"de verdad debe de ser triste que la persona que más quieres no se encuentre a tu lado" _Viéndolo y quitando el paño mojado que tenia el Uchiha en la cabeza para poder bajar la fiebre, terminando esto se dirigió a la salida, provocado por el escándalo que había abajo.

XXX000XXX

-Hinata-chan, ese es el lugar?

-S..sí, Naruto-kun, es donde percibo el chacra de Sasuke-kun

-Muy bien, entonces….adelante Dattebayo!!

_**POV Sakura**_

_lo veo por fin te encontramos Sasuke-kun, por fin, pero….tengo miedo que tú ya no quieras regresar con nosotros, dejamos de correr y llegamos a la puerta, quien abre es Naruto, en la sala se encuentra tú compañero de equipo _-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- _No tengo deseos de responder, lo único que quiero es verte, así que Naruto contesta _-Venimos por Sasuke, así que ninguno de ustedes se meta con el futuro Hokage de Konoha- -Hokage?, no me hagas reír, un mocoso como tú jamás llegara a ser algo_- Los veo, ambos empiezan a discutir no se que cosas, no me interesa, lo único que quiero es verte, camino hacia las escaleras, una mujer se interpone en mi camino _–Tú quien diablos eres?- -Sakura-_ mi voz sólo sale como un murmullo, al verla notó como su cara se transforma a una de ira, yo que le he hecho? tan sólo….tan sólo dije mi nombre, veo que quiere decirme algo, pero alguien la interrumpe _–Cálmate Karin, así que tu eres Sakura, verdad?-_ sólo asiento con la cabeza, al ver mi afirmación prosigue _–Sasuke se encuentra arriba, pasa-_ sólo musito un leve gracias, prosigo mi camino, él se me queda mirando todo el tiempo, hasta que desaparesco de su rango de visión, por fin te veo, te encuentras recostado en esa cama, me acerco con un poco de miedo hacia ti, por tu respiración veo que estas muy herido, rápidamente procedo a curarte, no se cuanto tiempo me llevo, pero….por fin estas fuera de peligro me siento cansada, lo último que veo es la luz de la luna que se ve por tu ventana._

XXX000XXX

Me siento mejor, me intento levantar pero algo me lo impide, hay algo en mi pecho, volteo a verlo, no lo puedo creer, eres tú!!, después de tanto tiempo deseando verte lo logro, levanto mi mano y acaricio tu cabello, me sorprendo de que tiene el tacto de seda que tanto imaginaba, te empiezas a mover, y tus hermosos orbes jade se abren de repente, volteas a verme –Sasuke-kun!!- como extrañaba que me llamaras de esa manera –Hmp- alzo una ceja y te comienzas a sonrojar –Sasuke-kun, etto…- empiezas a decir mientras te sientas mejor en la cama y comienzas acercarte a mí, nuestros alientos se entremezclan y nuestras respiraciones se entrecortan –Ai shiteru Sasuke-kun- por fin pude rozar tus hermosos y calidos labios, primero tierno y luego se hace más apasionado, me sostienes de la nuca y yo me agarro de tú cintura, al terminar me miras y tú rostro sonrojado se ve aún más hermoso, levanto mi mano y te tomo de la barbilla –Kimi o ai shiteru- y te doy un leve beso, te miro y comienzas a llorar, de nuevo lo he hecho!, sólo sirvo para eso – de verdad Sasuke-kun?- yo sólo asiento y te acomodas en mi pecho, yo sólo te abrazo deseando tenerte así para toda mi vida, por fin siento que salgo de la oscuridad de mi ser –Arigato, Sakura- y tú comienzas a llorar más fuerte.

_**Fin**_

XXX000XXX

Espero que te guste Mika-chan, como te había dicho por Internet no tenía mucho tiempo, por eso de las tareas TT.

Reviews?? Onegai


End file.
